my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Trixie
Note:Trixie's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4 and Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Trixie is a female unicorn pony and traveling magician. Personality At the beginning, Trixie assumes a very theatrical personality and speaks dramatically in the third person, posing and setting off fireworks to complete the full effect. Twilight Sparkle's positive, helpful, and humble attitude is contrasted by Trixie's over-the-top boasting and arrogant nature. Trixie claims to have saved Hoofington from an attack by an ursa major. However, when confronted by an ursa minor, she admits that her tale was fabricated and that even the ursa minor was an opponent far too powerful for her to contain. This is the only point where she drops her "Great and Powerful Trixie" persona. Despite this brief display of honesty and fear, her frequent showboating alienates the other ponies. Trixie returns with her magic augmented by the Alicorn Amulet and she uses this power to take revenge on Twilight by cheating in a magic duel, banishing her from Ponyville and subsequently setting herself up as the leader of the town. She shows no qualms about using innocent ponies (Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Snips and Snails) to prove her power, nor does she seem to care when a spell nearly takes out another. After that and during her rule over Ponyville, she has Mayor Mare trapped in a cage, forces other ponies to do manual labor for her, and claims to not "trust wheels." She was also easily manipulated by Twilight Sparkle into a rematch duel so she could prove that she was still better, which eventually lead to her downfall. However, upon removal of the amulet and the loss of her power, she accepts her defeat against Twilight, unlike her first visit to Ponyville, and meekly seeks forgiveness for how she treated her and her friends. At the end, she once again drops her persona and speaks in the first person, but this is only for a few seconds before she refers to herself as the "Great and Apologetic Trixie." During the attack of the Sirens to Melody's studio, Trixie is once again shown with her theatrical and arrogant personality, this time with a thrist for victory, what makes her crush with Rainbow Dash. The Sirens take advantage of this to make Trixie and her colleagues to trap the Rainbooms under the stage so they can take their place at the final of the battle of bands. Skills Trixie claims to be very powerful, however her magic only makes her create smoke and sparkles that she uses to create illusions. Description in the Saga The Taking of Tartarus In “The Return of the Sirens”, it's revealed she has a band known as "Trixie and the Illusions", where she is the lead singer. She normally crushes with Rainbow Dash to decide who is the best. She is affected by the Sirens' spell, starting to act in a more agressive and arrogant way. Trixie and the Illusions are the last opponents for the Rainbooms before facing the Dazzlings in the finals. When the Dazzlings manipulate Swan Song and Soundwave into advancing the Rainbooms to the finals, Trixie feels she's been cheated, which the Dazzlings use to their advantage by encouraging Trixie to get rid of the Rainbooms. Trixie ambushes them during their rehearsal and drops them through the stage's trap door to the basement underneath. With the Rainbooms having apparently forfeited, Trixie and her band are able to play in their place. Even after the Dazzlings are defeated and their spell is broken, Trixie still declares herself the greatest musician of all and attempts to escape via smoke bomb. She is last seen trying to climb over the back of the bleachers as part of her escape, only to lose her balance and fall off. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Unicorns Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains